


Cowgirl Inn

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: Thomas is part of an outlaw gang in the Wild West but he still makes time to meet up with Jimmy.Smut and comedy and a tiny bit of violence and the kind of slightly nasty jibing you'd expect from characters such as Sir Richard, The Duke, and Mr Green. Mainly its Thommy smut though let's be honest here. oh, and Tom is lovely as ever.





	Cowgirl Inn

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started reading ThisThatAndTheOther's fic 'Twisted Little Man' which is set in the wild west and it inspired me.

Tom Branson, an Irish radicle who had been forced to flee his home and find a new life in this lawless land; Richard Carlisle, who was nicknamed ‘Sir Richard’ by the others because of his fierce need for money and status; ‘The Duke’ Kemal Pamuk, the disgraced Turkish dignitary; the much despised Alex Green, whose crimes ran more savoury than most; and lastly the mystery which was Thomas Barrow. Together these men made up a group of rather un-American ragtag outlaws who roamed the land looking for freedom, wealth, women, violence, and respect. They were not particularly well known nor particularly feared but that didn’t stop them having a jolly-good go at it. 

Barrow, who mostly plotted their destinations had taken them via a small shanty town citing the need for clean water and a stiff drink.

“I’m meeting a friend of mine” He announced once they’d sat down to a game of cards in the rundown local joint “Don’t bother dealing me in”

“A seductress is it?” Smirked Sir Richard with an all to knowing note to his voice. He was eyeing a pretty redheaded whore who was making the rounds of the tables trying to persuade various men to give her more than a few moments interest. He snapped his fingers and waved her over to the table, pointing at Thomas. 

Thomas ‘accidentally’ threw his lit match at him under the guise of shaking it out, then let out a short huff of smoke-filled laughter “Oh? Will you miss me?” He betrayed himself by glancing towards the door.

“Hello there” Hands snaking over his shoulders proceeded a flirty voice from above his head “Aren't you a handsome one?”

He exhaled his lungs over the card game, the smoke from his cigarette concealing their hands, and gave an internal sigh of relief as Jimmy appeared through the doors. He shrugged the girl off, ignoring her completely as he got to his feet, continuing in a bored voice “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

“Well that gives us a lot of leeway” Tom chirped in, hoping his light tone would end the conversation. He nodded at Jimmy in greeting. They’d all met many times before over the past few years. 

“Oh I don’t think it gives us enough, I’m not sure I’d do anything he’d do” Alex’s eyes trailed over Jimmy as he made his way toward the table, nodding at the men sat there.

“Never mind him, come this way and I won’t disappoint. Unlike him, I’m a real man who knows how to treat a beautiful redheaded lady” Thomas shook off the jibe and ignored The Duke’s sickly sweet croon. Instead, he focused his grin on Jimmy and his mind on getting them both a drink. 

Forty five minutes later and the bar was rocking. The gang of outlaws, minus Thomas, had sat down to a friendly card game with some locals, however after four consecutive and rather spectacular losses both Sir Richard and The Duke accused the men of being cheats. As a consequence an almighty bar brawl had broken out.

Tom looked around laughing wildly as he ducked a punch “Where in the hell is that sly bastard when you need him?” 

“Who?” Kemal smashed a chair down on a drunk man at the bar whose only response was to slide sideways onto the floor and continued to sleep “Thomas?”

“Thats the one. If he’d been playing cards he could have swindled this lying son-of-a-” At that moment Tom’s sentence was cut short by said ‘son-of-a’ as he landed a rather impressive punch which sent two of Tom favourite teeth flying. 

Out the back of the dusty wooden pub, in the shadows cast by the bright yellow moon, the mildly notorious Thomas Barrow had the equally disreputable Jimmy Kent pushed against the wall. When retelling the story of the night at a later date, a passerby would state that the two men were in fact locked in some sort of deadly duel, and that fearing for her life if the men were to catch her, the woman had run on home without a second glance. The two men were indeed locked together, but in a wholly different form of embrace.

Jimmy ran his fingers through the other man’s thick hair, grabbing a fistful in an attempt to pull him even closer. In answer Thomas made an involuntary groan, biting down on the blonde’s bottom lip and giving his arse a tight squeeze.

Jimmy laughed and pushed Thomas away slightly, adjusting his position on the stack of conveniently placed crates they’d found outside. Breathing heavily he said “you’re pulling me off my goddamn perch. Either you want me against the wood or you want me on top of ya? Ya can’t have both” 

Thomas’ grin was sly and his eyes flicked between Jimmy’s lips and mischievous eyes as he gripped one arm tighter around Jimmy’s back and raked the other hand firmly up his thigh. Leaning closer he breathed in his lover, muttering lowly “Well I suppose this place is called the Cowgirl. Fancy a change?”

The two men kissed again, slow and deep at first but soon their needy hips set a faster pace. Just as Jimmy was starting to loose track of his surroundings Thomas pulled his mouth away from their favourite spot below his left ear. Jimmy huffed “What you do that for? Why you grinning?”

Thomas was laughing softy and giving Jimmy a far too soppily fond look Jimmy personally felt shouldn’t be deployed in this particular situation, but before he could go about berating or seducing (he hadn’t yet decided which) Thomas let out a snort of laughter and said “I just remembered Montana” Jimmy scowled and decided on berating. Thomas continued “Remember, Love? The first and only time we tried you riding on top?” 

Thomas was now chuckling even harder, but he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde and gave the neck sport a kiss so Jimmy deemed to grudgingly answer “Yes I remember” He said in flat tones.

_

“Oh fuck Thomas- fuck- that feels- fuck- urgh- THOMAS” Jimmy was sweaty and exhausted and so overstimulated he knew he couldn’t be far off. 

Thomas always lead. Always. He was just so good at knowing exactly what Jimmy needed. He knew Jimmy’s sounds and faces, he knew what it meant when certain muscles started to tense up and by god the sex was mostly mind-blowing. But it had been a fair few years and Jimmy had always been the one on his back, all fours, or knees with his face planted into the pillow, and they were both down for a bit of a change up.

So when Jimmy had stated that today he wanted to straddle Thomas’ hips and get a bit of control for himself Thomas had readily agreed. Everything had started off so well…but it quickly became apparent there was an issue with this new arrangement. 

What neither had expected was for Jimmy the singer, Jimmy the piano player, Jimmy the musician to be in such a state ecstasy he completely lost any sense of rhythm and movement. 

“You’re killing me Jimmy you’ve got to MOVE” Thomas flopped his head back onto the pillow and arched his hips up. Jimmy was managing tiny little hip jerks that were nothing short of maddening and everything short of cum-inducing. They were both stuck just before the brink and it had taken them a lot longer than normal to get there thanks to Jimmy’s erratic riding. 

“I fucking can’t-every time I move you hit the-the-urgh hit the spot—it feels to-to-ah shit Thomas stop doing that with your hips I’m in charge” 

-

Thomas put a loving hand to his cheek and stroked his thumb below his eye “You were having such a good time up there” He laughed again and kissed Jimmy’s pouting lips “mmmmm it felt good to finally flip you over and fuck you senseless though”

Jimmy was suddenly glad of the dark as his face and ears glowed red at the recollection “Alright maybe we give cowgirl a miss” He trailed his fingers lightly up and down the front of Thomas’ shirt once, stopping only to undo the top few buttons of his shirt, and then to untuck it. When Jimmy glanced back up the man’s pupils were blown and his lips were slightly parted “Thats better” 

Sinking back into the kiss once again they repeated their well practiced movements. Soon the two men were panting hard, Jimmy’s stack of crates making satisfying thunking noises against the barn wall in rhythm to their rutting. Thomas slipped two fingers into his partners mouth to muffle his insuppressible moans.

Jimmy’s hands clutched at Thomas’ shoulders, his legs wrapped tight around his hips. He’d missed his, missed the feel of the larger man’s strong arms beneath his hands, his broader chest pressed to his own, his thicker cock rutting against his thigh. Lost in the feeling of it all and his own thoughts Jimmy hadn’t expected the fingers to be unceremoniously pulled from his sucking mouth and replaced with Thomas’ tongue, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He also handed expected Thomas to cup his arse with one large hand, using two stroking fingers to massage the denim covered gap between his arse-cheek’s and then down to his sensitive balls. Jimmy couldn’t stop the moan that bubbled up from his chest “Jesus Christ Thom-”

The back wall of the bar gave an almighty jump and a man crashed through it, flying about a foot then skidding along the gritty ground for another. Thomas and Jimmy froze, still holding each other they watched dumbfounded he got to his feet and dusted himself off nonchalantly. 

“ah Thomas” Tom said as he strode back toward the bar “There you are. Been looking for you everywhere. Things kicked off. Ditch your lady companion and come join in the fight” He levelled with them and clapped Thomas on the back, glaring first through the hole he had just made then at the tableau beside him. His eyes widened and he took a step away from them, toward the interior of the bar “Jimmy….” There was a beat of silence as Tom struggled to come up with words and the two men gripped each other a little tighter “You’re a man”

Jimmy’s brow furrowed “er yes” he stated awkwardly

Tom’s smile split into a wicked grin “Even better. Move your arse and come join in the fight!” With that Tom jumped back into the brawl “and bring ya fella”


End file.
